Déjeuner en paix
by Demetra83
Summary: Petit OS en chanson - Je sais que le texte n'est pas récent mais voilà, j'avait les images en tête en entendant la chanson à la radio - Ship S/J


Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Jack & Sam.

Saisons : 7 Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet et Jacob sont en vie.

Note : Petit OS en chanson - l'idée m'est venue en entendant la chanson à la radio.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention. Rien ne m'appartient - même pas les paroles de la chanson.

* * *

Nous étions depuis quelques jours sur une planète relativement accueillante pour tenter de restaurer certains traités unissant les Tau'ris, les rebelles Jaffas et les Tok'ra. Nous c'est bien entendu mon équipe - SG1 - et moi-même.

Daniel a passé des heures à rédiger un pacte, avec l'aide de Teal'c et du Tok'ra Jacob Carter, qui soit équitable pour tout le monde. Nous avons plusieurs équipes SG en renfort, même si je suis fier de représenter mon pays et ma planète avec les plus brillants des membres du SGC.

Mon bras droit est d'ailleurs la plus merveilleuse, belle et intelligente des astrophysiciennes de la Terre. C'est le major Samantha Carter.

Une bagarre a débuté en soirée et elle a passé une partie de la nuit à aider les équipes médicales à soigner les blessés. Je viens de recevoir un rapport faisant état des victimes.

J'abandonne sur une chaise le journal du matin

Les nouvelles sont mauvaises d'où qu'elles viennent

J'attends qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle se lève enfin

Je souffle sur les braises pour qu'elles prennent

Nous avons installé nos tentes individuelles de part et d'autre du feu. Samantha finit par se lever et s'étirer avec la grâce qui la caractérise. J'ai pris son quart au camp pour la laisser dormir un peu.

Je lui ai tendu une tasse de café et elle me remercie avec un de ses superbes sourires, celui qu'elle n'adresse qu'à moi - et aux garçons parfois. Elle repère le rapport que j'ai posé près de moi mais choisit de ne me poser aucune question à son sujet. Je ne dis rien de cette guerre entre les différentes races présentes sur cette planète.

Cette fois je ne lui annoncerai pas

La dernière hécatombe

Je garderai pour moi ce que m'inspire le monde

Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait si je le permettais

Déjeuner en paix, déjeuner en paix

Elle s'installe près de moi, sur le gros rondin, face au feu. Elle tend ses jambes pour se réchauffer, ses mains serrant sa tasse. Il fait frais ce matin, elle frissonne. Je lui frotte le dos avec vigueur mais je ne parle pas. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, j'ai juste envie d'être avec elle, près d'elle, à regarder Samantha, qui est aussi belle que l'astre du jour.

J'entends du mouvement en provenance de la tente de Daniel. Je me lève et j'admire le lever de soleil, tournant le dos à Sam et au reste du monde.

"Mon colonel ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Oui Carter, je suis juste inquiet pour la suite du traité."

"Les hommes sont des bêtes primitives, rien ne changera ça, pas même un traité."

Je vais à la fenêtre et le ciel ce matin

N'est ni rose ni honnête pour la peine

" Est-ce que tout va si mal ? Est-ce que rien ne va bien ?

L'homme est un animal " me dit-elle

Je l'entends souffler sur sa tasse, pour faire refroidir son café brûlant. Je me retourne et je l'observe, elle a les yeux dans le vague. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées et je me perds dans la contemplation de son magnifique visage.

Je n'ai pas répondu à sa dernière remarque car je sais qu'elle a raison, et je lui laisse le temps d'émerger. La cruauté du Monde la rattrapera bien assez vite. Je souhaite lui éviter ça, aussi longtemps que possible.

Elle se met à rire doucement, je l'observe en plissant les yeux. J'ignore ce qui la fait rire mais je me rends compte rapidement que c'est un rire sans joie, nerveux.

Elle prend son café en riant

Elle me regarde à peine

Plus rien ne la surprend sur la nature humaine

C'est pourquoi elle voudrait enfin si je le permets

Déjeuner en paix, déjeuner en paix

Mon regard se pose sur le rapport, toujours au sol. Je n'attends rien de bon du traité et elle en est consciente aussi.

"Il fait vraiment froid ce matin, monsieur. Les nuages sont blancs, ça annonce de la neige, non ?"

"Oui Carter, la neige arrive et j'aimerais être rentré sur Terre avant ! Il fait meilleur à Colorado Springs en octobre."

Elle s'est levée et s'est approchée de moi, pour me parler tout bas.

"Jack, je veux un bébé."

Je passe mon bras sur son épaule, en observant l'horizon.

"Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange."

Je regarde sur la chaise le journal du matin

Les nouvelles sont mauvaises d'où qu'elles viennent

" Crois-tu qu'il va neiger ? " me demande-t-elle soudain

" Me feras-tu un bébé pour Noël ? "

Sam retourne s'asseoir, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle me connait bien et même si c'est la première fois qu'elle évoque nos enfants, elle sait que j'en veux et je suis incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Daniel sort de sa tente, les cheveux en bataille. Il nous salue et regarde Sam bizarrement, son sourire s'est fait encore plus large et elle se met à rire. Cette fois, le rire est sincère et joyeux. Elle veut un bébé et elle l'aura. Elle ne me regarde pas mais je sais qu'elle est enchantée que je ne lui parle pas des horreurs de notre métier.

Elle voulait une bonne nouvelle, quelque chose d'heureux pour accompagner son café et sa barre de céréales au réveil, ce matin.

Quand nous serons tous rentrés, j'annoncerais officiellement à nos amis que nous vivons ensemble, elle pourra ainsi arrêter de fuir mon regard le matin, en mission. Nos regards trahissent notre relation. Je l'aime, elle m'aime mais nous ne sommes plus capables de nous cacher. Nous avons décidé d'arrêter de nous battre contre nos sentiments et depuis que nous sommes ensemble, nous vivons en paix l'un avec l'autre.

Et elle prend son café en riant

Elle me regarde à peine

Plus rien ne la surprend sur la nature humaine

C'est pourquoi elle voudrait enfin si je le permets

Déjeuner en paix, déjeuner en paix

**FIN**


End file.
